


There is nothing I need except the function to breathe

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Original Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Lady Sabine ci ha informato per tempo della sua decisione e abbiamo contattato alcuni validi candidati per la sua sostituzione." Agitò un dito verso la porta dello studio, che si aprì, e una ragazza piuttosto giovane fece il suo ingresso alla riunione.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nothing I need except the function to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Sottotitolo: "La storia d'amore di due lelle titaniche."  
> Lady Ruby, Lady Bluebell e gli altri personaggi fanno parte del metaverso "COW-T: Clash of the Writing Titans", edizione 2016, e sono in massima parte opera di **lisachan**.

Ruby non ricordava di averla incontrata tra gli studenti dell'Accademia – un aspetto apparentemente sorprendente, ma per certi versi comprensibile: non era mai stata davvero in confidenza neppure con i compagni della sua Casa, figurarsi con quelli con cui non aveva condiviso neppure l'ala della fortezza. "Aveva fama di essere un iceberg," disse un funzionario della città-stato di Kaleerdor che aveva studiato all'Accademia nello stesso periodo, in un'intervista alla stampa locale qualche giorno dopo la sua nomina a House Lady di Scudoscuro. (Quel funzionario era poi stato ritrovato morto una settimana più tardi. Una tragica casualità.) Non si sarebbe ricordata neppure di Kaja, se non fosse stata la sua caposquadra in tutte le missioni sul campo del suo terzo anno... e pure avrebbero avuto di che condividere, per quanto riguardava le loro famiglie molto speciali.

Eppure no, non ricordava di aver mai incrociato Bells nei corridoi che portavano al refettorio, o sui campi inondati di sole che circondavano la fortezza, o nelle competizioni di pozioni o in un duello magico.

*

 _È stata una fortuna_ , ammise tra sé e sé, meditabonda, mentre affondava il coltello nella corteccia del salice e lasciava che la resina colasse lungo il filo della lama.

_"Lady Sabine ha terminato il suo incarico come House Lady e ha deciso di non rinnovare per un secondo mandato", annunciò la Preside, accennando con il capo alla fata mentre quest'ultima, chinando modestamente il capo e facendo fluttuare le ali, accoglieva il breve applauso degli altri membri dello staff. "Vicar Moor, immagino che le tue considerazioni siano ancora valide."_

_Il mutaforma annuì. "Non ho intenzione di diventare House Lord, anche se la ringrazio per l'opportunità." Moor ghignò per un attimo, e i presenti ebbero l'impressione di denti da squalo che sta per addentare la preda. "Lady Emeraude si astiene nella maggior parte dei conflitti, ma resterei comunque in minoranza contro Lady V e Lady R in ogni occasione."_

_Ruby sbuffò e accarezzò l'impugnatura di madreperla del suo coltello da caccia, ma non disse niente. Con sorpresa di chiunque non la conoscesse molto bene, fu la reazione di Violet quella più scomposta. "Osi mettere in dubbio... Solo perché Ombrarossa vi ha_ stracciato _agli ultimi Giochi Triennali..."_

 _"Calma, calma," disse soavemente la Preside alzando una mano, apparentemente ignara del gesto di maledizione che Violet stava per tracciare di fronte agli occhi di Moor. "Avrete modo di chiarire le vostre_ divergenze _a riunione finita. Passiamo al successivo punto all'ordine del giorno: Lady Sabine ci ha informato per tempo della sua decisione e abbiamo contattato alcuni validi candidati per la sua sostituzione." Agitò un dito verso la porta dello studio, che si aprì, e una ragazza piuttosto giovane fece il suo ingresso alla riunione. "Vi presento Bluebell, dalla Landa di Glisse... Bluebell..." la Preside esitò per un istante. "Non ricordo il suo cognome, cara, ma una volta che avrà preso l'incarico di House Lady di Lunacciaio non ne avrà comunque più bisogno."_

_Bluebell sorrise timidamente prima verso la Preside, poi nei confronti dei suoi nuovi colleghi. Poi aprì la bocca e parlò._

*

Mettendo a punto una tagliola per volpi, Ruby rifletté che non ricordava cosa fosse successo quel giorno, o cosa avesse detto Bluebell per presentarsi, o la reazione sua e dei suoi colleghi: era così intensamente concentrata a fissare quella presenza così inusuale, rispetto a tutti gli insegnanti dell'Accademia, da non riuscire a registrare altre informazioni.

Lady S era una fata maggiore, e nonostante la sua altezza – in piedi non arrivava che alla cintola di Ruby – e il suo essere, beh, una _fata_ , sapeva essere rigida come una lama appena temprata e inflessibile come i tronchi secolari nel più folto delle foreste di Moonaria. La disapprovazione di Lady V, se scatenata, era capace di soffiare gelida come i venti dell'Artico sulla Terra. Gli House Vicar, a eccezione forse di Moor e della sua inclinazione a trasformarsi in pesce luna per divertire la gente depressa, costituivano presenze importanti, a tratti intimidatorie.

Non c'era mai stato alcunché di intimidatorio nella presenza di Bells, invece. Sembrava essere nata dalla natura stessa, e in essa viveva. Aveva rifiutato gli alloggi della fortezza per un riparo sul limitare ovest della foresta, e i servizi del refettorio per vivere di ciò che le piante le offrivano spontaneamente. Aveva rivoluzionato il programma del quarto e del quinto anno, imponendo il divieto su magie che torturassero gli animali. E aveva rischiato di morire già al terzo giorno di lavoro.

*

 _Un urlo acutissimo, una nota perfetta che sovrastava il consueto brusio di centinaia di studenti racchiusi in pochi acri._

_La corsa degli insegnanti più vicini alla foresta – Ruby a perdifiato attraverso il folto della foresta, Kormark sfasciando qualsiasi albero o masso intralciasse il passaggio, Moor attraverso il lago, in forma di tonno – mentre gli altri chiamano a raccolta gli studenti per portarli al sicuro nell'atrio della fortezza._

_Un altro urlo, più debole, più spaventoso. Il sibilo di una freccia. Un tonfo._

_Il troll si teneva la mano da cui fuoriuscivano rivoli di sangue bluastro, mentre Bluebell strisciava lontano dalla sua portata e dalla sua presa. Ruby fece in tempo a scagliare altre tre frecce, prima di saltare su un masso poco lontano e schivare il suo attacco, frapponendosi tra lui e Bluebell. Poi fu Moor a respingere un secondo assalto, generando un'onda sonica dalle sue mani – quando si era ritrasformato in umano? – e poi resistendo al pugno che ne seguì con il suo coriaceo carapace; Kormakr ferì il troll al polpaccio arrivando alle sue spalle, e facendolo accasciare a terra. Ruby lo stordì colpendolo in testa con una grossa pietra, poi lo legò con la sua corda._

_"State bene, Lady Bluebell?" disse Kormakr, aiutando la giovane ad alzarsi. Nel punto in cui giaceva c'era una chiazza di giunchiglie: Ruby non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse stata la sua presenza a farli generare, o se la natura avesse cercato di attutire la sua caduta, o se fosse semplicemente una casualità._

_"Sono stata colta alla sprovvista," disse, "ero troppo concentrata a raccogliere il nettare dei papaveri per percepire l'arrivo del troll." Ruby si coprì il viso con una mano – come si fa a non sentire un troll che fa tremare il terreno a ogni passo? E soprattutto, che ci faceva un troll nella foresta di pertinenza della scuola? Non erano stati disinfestati tutti? – mentre Kormakr e Moor, seppur provando simile imbarazzo, riuscirono a restare impassibili._

_"Grazie a tutti voi. Grazie, Ruby."_

_Ruby deglutì, poi annuì bruscamente. Moor intervenne: "Forse dovreste riconsiderare l'idea di trasferirvi nel castello, Lady B. Sono certo che Lady Kaja possa trasformare una delle stanze in un riparo più... adatto ai vostri gusti."_

_Bluebell guardò pensierosa in direzione del sole che tramontava. "Forse."_

*

"Ci divideremo a squadre," disse Ruby. "Kormakr, Ryan e gli allievi di Alaverde e Ombrarossa contro me, Bluebell e gli allievi di Scudoscuro e Lunacciaio. La prima squadra a riportare al campo base tutti gli oggetti richiesti ai propri caposquadra si aggiudicherà cinquanta gemme. Allo scoccare della mia balestra..." Ruby puntò l'arma verso un tronco secco, e fece partire il colpo senza neanche mirare: un istante dopo, quaranta studenti del quarto anno si dispersero nella zona di foresta bonificata, divisi in gruppi a seconda delle proprie capacità fisiche e magiche.

"Che trappole avete sistemato?" soggiunse, quando i quattro insegnanti restarono soli.

"Squadriglie di coboldi," sorrise Ryan, agitando il suo _shillelagh_ in un inchino cortese.

"Buche, terrapieni, montagne da scalare," aggiunse Kormakr, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"E io ho sistemato un po' di trappole per animali. Probabile che ci cascheranno."

"Io ho evocato delle felci."

Ruby, Kormakr e Ryan si voltarono all'unisono verso Bluebell.

"Delle _felci_?" ripeté l'House Vicar di Ombrarossa, incredulo.

"Felci," insistette, soave. "Le ho fatte crescere con amore per tutta la notte. Li afferreranno e li terranno molto stretti."

Kormakr gemette. E Ruby si avviò subito verso il folto della foresta, prima che ci rimettesse la pelle qualche altro studente: il registro annuale era già sopra la media, e la Preside avrebbe disapprovato l'idea di mandare altre lettere di condoglianze alle famiglie e firmare altri moduli per i risarcimenti delle assicurazioni magiche.

*

_"Non avete bisogno di più spazio?"_

_"Diventerà una grotta bellissima." Bluebell accarezzò le pietre ammonticchiate al centro della stanza, raccolte da Ruby nel giro di qualche pomeriggio: alcune erano ancora umide e vischiose di muschio, molte altre erano invece lisce e levigate dall'usura dell'acqua in cui erano immerse, e altre ancora – frammenti di roccia staccati a colpi di mazza o fatti esplodere con la magia – erano spigolose e affilate, al punto che il solo sfiorarle graffiava la sua pelle delicata. "Farò scorrere un ruscello da questa parete, e qui, qui ci sarà una conca in cui si raccoglierà l'acqua, e vi crescerà l'erba."_

_Ruby storse la bocca in un sorriso sarcastico. "Be', far crescere l'erba dalla pietra mi sembra davvero qualcosa su cui fare una lezione." Afferrò la mazza dall'angolo in cui l'aveva poggiata. "Se non c'è altro..."_

_"Ruby, aspetta! Non mi hai detto una cosa fondamentale!" Ruby inarcò un sopracciglio, ma attese. "Quali sono i tuoi fiori preferiti?"_

_Fu sorpresa da una simile domanda, ma mai quanto fu meravigliata Bluebell della risposta._

_"Non mi piacciono i fiori, Lady B."_

*

Rose, violacciocche, zagare, a migliaia! Gli appartamenti di Bluebell erano una selva in continuo divenire, un angolo di natura che un giorno rispecchiava il cuore di una foresta e il giorno successivo il placido segreto di una cascata che si getta giù da una gola. Valeva la pena togliersi le scarpe anche solo per sentire la vita della natura scorrere al di sotto dei propri piedi.

"Bells?" la chiamò, scalpicciando contro una roccia muschiata.

"Passa sotto l'arco di tiglio!" esclamò una voce attutita. "Non posso spostarmi in questo momento."

Ruby sospirò: si piegò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e cominciò a gattonare per passare sotto un ramo curvo e possente che si spingeva fino a mezzo metro da terra. Avrebbe potuto scavalcarlo, ma Bluebell avrebbe potuto benissimo essersi dimenticata di avvisarla che _sopra_ il ramo aveva fatto il nido un serpente, o c'erano liane stritolatrici, o qualsiasi altro orrore vegetale, animale o minerale. All'improvviso perse il contatto col terreno, accorgendosi che sotto la mano destra non tastava altro che il vuoto: annaspò, scivolò e si ritrovò a cadere in una piccola pozza color smeraldo. "Bells, maledizione!" strillò, sputacchiando acqua melmosa.

"Shhhh, non gridare così, terrorizzerai gli animali!"

"Perché non riesco a terrorizzare _te_! Dove accidenti sei?"

"Sei nell'acquario delle sanguisughe?" Ruby saltò in un istante lontano dall'acqua, per poi osservare la superficie della pozza con occhio critico.

"No, in quello dei pesci color oro."

"Oh, bene, attraversa il sentiero oltre il castagno, sono sotto le felci."

Ruby si guardò intorno. Niente castagni. Niente sentieri. Si diresse rassegnata verso la direzione in cui proveniva la voce, imprecando tutti i creatori di ogni singola Landa mentre si faceva strada a colpi di coltello tra dionee e heliamphora che misteriosamente non erano più appassionate soltanto di insetti, ma anche di prede più grandi. Finalmente la individuò, accucciata tra due salici in un punto in cui certamente non vi erano sentieri: ne vedeva solo le gambe nude e la schiena dell'abito verde. "Bells! Ho una mezza intenzione di non venire più a cercarti quando sparisci per tutto il weekend."

"Ci hai messo un sacco di tempo," rispose, senza muoversi da quella posizione a occhio molto scomoda, e permettendosi anche una nota di rimprovero. "Muoviti, stenditi qua."

"Ma—"

"E togliti quella ferraglia che porti indosso."

"Non ho ferraglia. Cotone, cuoio di animali morti naturalmente e fibre vegetali," commentò stancamente. Non era una menzogna vera e propria: gli animali che aveva scuoiato erano _naturalmente_ morti, dopo che li aveva trafitti. 

"Il coltello con cui hai fatto a pezzi mezza foresta."

"Ma se sarà già ricresciuta!" gemette. Ma lo conficcò tra due pietre spaccate, perché non cadesse, e strisciò fino ad affiancarla

E restò senza fiato.

Davanti a lei era sbocciato un fiore rosso come il sangue rappreso, grande almeno quanto il suo pugno: sembrava crescere direttamente dalla terra, senza uno stelo, ed era circondato da foglie larghe quanto piatti da portata; i petali più interni erano di una ricca sfumatura di rosso, quelli più esterni erano quasi marrone-nero. Al centro brillava un cuore ricolmo di nettare, che sembrava farlo brillare di una luce interna.

"Che te ne pare?"

"È stupendo," ammise Ruby sinceramente. "Credo di non averlo mai visto prima d'ora. Come si chiama?"

Bluebell restò un attimo in silenzio. "Ruby."

"Sono qua, Bells. Come si chiama il fiore? È una rosa selvatica?"

" _Ruby_. Il nome del fiore è _ruby_."

Ruby si voltò a guardarla. "Che stai dicendo?"

"Questo fiore non esiste. L'ho creato io." Bluebell arrossì; Ruby non riusciva a capire il perché di tanto imbarazzo. "Hai sempre detto che non ti piacciono i fiori, quindi... ho pensato che non esistesse nessun fiore nella natura che fosse adatto a te. Così l'ho creato."

Ruby tornò a guardare il fiore, poi lei, poi ancora il fiore. "È un bel regalo, Bells," riconobbe. "Ma non ne ho uno per te."

"Non l'ho fatto per ricevere un regalo, R." Bluebell sorrise. "È che ero scontenta, non mi andava che non avessi un fiore preferito."

*

_"... è svampita, asociale, non prende a cuore le proprie responsabilità e la sicurezza degli studenti, non è collaborativa con gli altri insegnanti, si presenta in ritardo o in anticipo o addirittura a orari completamente sbagliati." Ruby prese fiato appena un istante, ma la Preside Flowerbloom la prevenne._

_"Sono le stesse lamentele che mi hanno consegnato gli altri sette colleghi, Lady Ruby. Perché le sue dovrebbero essere diverse, a parte il fatto che me le ripresenta ogni settimana?"_

_"Perché non riesco a capire come possa pensare che Lady Bluebell sia adeguata per insegnare all'Accademia! Abbiamo a cuore la responsabilità di oltre quattrocento studenti, e nel primo mese di lavoro ne sono morti, feriti o dispersi più che negli ultimi due anni! Gli standard sulle magie protettive peggiorano, gli alunni del secondo anno non sono in grado nemmeno di curarsi dal morso della vipera, e io dovrei mandarli in spedizione a Colleluna all'inizio dell'estate?"_

_"È esattamente quello che mi aspetto che voi facciate, sì!" Ruby restò interdetta: la Preside non aveva mai alzato la voce in quasi un decennio di reciproca conoscenza, e men che meno nei suoi confronti. "Il tradizionale picnic a Colleluna..."_

_"... posto ricco di bestie feroci, trappole magiche e meccaniche, natura impervia e bacche velenose..." si premurò di specificare Ruby._

_"... ha sempre costituito un'ottima opportunità per testare sul campo le conoscenze degli allievi alla fine dei primi due anni di scuola, nonché la loro capacità di lavorare in gruppo, sotto pressione, e nelle situazioni di pericolo," continuò la Preside, come se Ruby non avesse neppure parlato. "Ho piena fiducia nel suo lavoro, Lady Ruby, così come ne ho in quello di Lady Bluebell. Mi aspetto che passiate più tempo insieme, per conciliare meglio le vostre divergenti idee di lavoro."_

_"Ma—"_

_"È tutto, Lady Ruby. Potrebbe licenziarsi, ma per qualche motivo sono certa che non lo farà."_

_"E come potrei?" proruppe Ruby, quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. "Non ho avuto dei genitori, sono stata adottata da due uomini che erano affezionati a me, sì, ma che hanno rischiato la propria vita tante volte quante sono le pietre di questa fortezza! Ho vissuto tra queste mura per cinque anni trovando il calore di una famiglia... ho vagabondato per le Lande per altri tre anni alla ricerca di ciò che mi mancava, scoprendo che era proprio la sensazione di essere finalmente in un posto da poter chiamare casa!" Ruby non riuscì a reprimere un singhiozzo. "Resterò all'Accademia anche il giorno che dovesse prendermi personalmente a calci nel sedere, Preside. Anche a costo di dover lavorare fianco a fianco con lo spirito della fonte più svanito della storia delle Lande!_

_"È esattamente quello che volevo sentire da te, Ruby. Ero certa che la piccola, testarda selvaggia che non si arrendeva mai era ancora viva dentro di te," sorrise soddisfatta la Preside._

*

"Non sono mai venuta in quest'ala del castello, R" esclamò Bluebell, guardandosi intorno: tutto era ordinato e al suo posto, così come un accogliente appartamento per una normale persona che vive da sola dovrebbe esserlo. Il letto, che naturalmente avrebbe potuto accogliere anche tre persone comodamente, era decorato con coperte a colori vivaci; i mobili erano pochi e semplici, probabilmente intagliati dalla stessa Ruby; la libreria accostava a caso testi scolastici, magici e comuni. "Dovrebbe esserci più verde," commentò, dopo una lunga occhiata alle pareti. "Se vuoi..."

"No, grazie, Bells, sono a posto così," la interruppe Ruby, un po' ansiosa. "Mangiamo?"

Il piccolo tavolo era imbandito per due, prevalentemente con piatti di funghi, bacche e verdura. Bluebell bevve due bicchieri pieni del buon vino che Ruby aveva offerto, e si ritrovò a ridere più spesso di quanto desiderasse. Alla fine del pranzo, mentre dividevano una tazza di more sedute sulla sponda del letto, Bluebell notò un particolare che fino a quel momento non aveva potuto osservare, essendo nascosto alla vista.

"R? Ma quello è...?" disse, indicando la piccola nicchia accanto alla finestra.

Ruby seguì la linea che partiva dal dito di Bluebell, e che arrivava all'oggetto della sua attenzione. "Ah, sì. Per fortuna mi conoscevi abbastanza da pensare a un fiore che sopravvive anche se mi dimentico di dargli dell'acqua per un paio di settimane."

Bluebell sorrise teneramente al vaso di vetro, modellato a forma di goccia, che conteneva un unico fiore rosso ancora in boccio. Avvicinò la mano alla parete trasparente, e il fiore sbocciò all'istante, rivelando la sua corolla liquida e agitando i petali.

"Mancano ancora cinque settimane alla primavera," commentò Ruby, critica. "Non sarà un po' presto farlo sbocciare? Fuori c'è ancora la neve."

"Invitami di nuovo a pranzo tra un anno, e vedremo."

E così fecero.

*

_Nella città colorata di rosso dai tramonti, non poteva che sbocciare un fiore dello stesso colore del sangue che per anni si è versato invano._

_Due uomini, guardando quello stesso cielo, si chiedono quando sarà il momento di annaffiarne le radici con il loro._


End file.
